Hair dryers are employed not only to remove moisture from hair, but also to facilitate the styling and shaping of the hair as it dries. Typically, the hair dryers are constructed to have a housing defining an air intake and an air outlet. The housing contains a fan, which is adapted to draw air from the ambient environment through the air intake, and a heating element.
Generally, the housing of a prior art hair dryer includes a handle such that the overall device has a “pistol-like” shape. Such type of hair dryer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,408,533 and 6,715,215.
However, the handle is at an angle of about 90° to the air outlet in the “pistol-like” shaped hair dryer. Thus, when changing the direction of the blowing air, the user must often twist his/her wrist or change the position of his/her hand gripping the handle. Further, a relatively larger force is needed in gripping the handle. Such an inconvenience can cause much fatigue to the user's wrist when drying or styling the hair of the user.